Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot, a robot system, a control device, and a control method.
Description of the Related Art
A technology for performing compliant motion control of a robot based on information acquired by a force sensor, which is information on a force acting on a gripping unit of the robot or a manipulation target gripped by the gripping unit, and a captured image imaged by an imaging unit has been researched and developed.
In connection with this, for example, a control device that controls a robot to maintain a motion characteristic set for each axis of compliant motion control in an initial state and perform good assembly work even when a posture for an manipulation target is changed during the work, by sequentially acquiring directions of coordinate axes of the compliant motion control defined for the manipulation target from a captured image when the robot is caused to perform assembly work of assembling the manipulation target and an assembly target into a predetermined state has been known. Also, in such a control device, a method of controlling the robot to perform good assembly work by setting a rotation center when the manipulation target rotates to a predetermined position of the manipulation target depending on a rotation moment applied to the manipulation target has been known (see Proceedings of the 2001 IEEE/RSJ International Conference on Intelligent Robots and Systems, pp. 1477-1482, 2001).
However, in the method of the related art, when a position of the rotation center is changed with a relative position between the gripping unit and the manipulation target as the manipulation target comes in contact with the assembly target during work, the change in the position of the rotation center cannot be detected and good assembly work may not be performed.